Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of performing wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an information processing apparatus configured to establish wireless connection with a wireless terminal in the form of an access point to carry out data communication with another information processing apparatus via the access point.